Dongeng ngaco versi vocaloid
by akanemori
Summary: walaupun judulnya mainstream, tapi isinya gak mainstream! hanya berisi drabble vocaloid yang berdasarkan pada dongeng dunia(?) based dari cerita cinderella. Collab ekstrim dengan: Shiroi Karen, Kumo-usagi,Tsukikoshi Chii, michi nichi-chi, dan Yamika shena.
1. Chapter 1: cindelenka

**Aka balik lagi nih! Ada yang kangen? Sebelum itu, aka mohon maaf jarang update fic… tapi ini fic drabble pertama aka, silahkan baca XDD dan ini collab ekstrim dengan shiroi Karen, Kumo-Usagi, Julia, dan Tsukiyomi ayaka. Special thanks buat All member grup yang lain (Mitoshi Koro, Hikari Kengo, Narukami Hiroki, Aoi Midori, Cyber Keju-ma, dll) *capek nyebuti satu satu* dan temen aka di ffn lain! Awalnya kami Cuma main RP(role playing)**

**Yatta! Dongeng pertama Cinderella! Saat itu, ini daftar RPnya:**

**Cinderella diperankan Kumo-Usagi**

**Pangeran diperankan Shiroi Karen (Yuppo! Karen-chan jadi cowok XDD)**

**Ibu tiri diperankan Akanemori**

**Kakak tiri diperankan Tsukiyomi Ayaka**

**Ibu peri diperankan oleh Yamika Shena**

**Pengawal plus narrator diperankan oleh michi nichi-chi**

**XD dan versi vocaloidnya jadiiiii~~~:**

**Cinderella: Kagamine Lenka**

**Pangeran: Kagamine Len (jangan Leave dulu! Ini endingnya lain LenkaxLen!)**

**Ibu tiri: Megurine Luka**

**Kakak tiri: Hatsune Miku**

**Ibu peri: Kagamine Rin**

**Pengawal: Shion Kaito**

**DAN AKA MERAMALKAN ENDING YANG GAJE! XD~ langsung aja Start!**

**.**

**Dongeng ngaco versi vocaloid**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid dan cinderella bukan punya para author baka ini nyaaan~ XD *dibunuh***

**Warning: ending Gaje, OOC, Out of cerita(?), TYPOOO, Alur Gaje, dll**

**Chap 1: Cinderella a.k.a Cindelenka ajaib!**

**.**

**=Narrator pov=**

**.**

Disuatu pagi yang damai dan cerah… "Cindelenka!" terdengar 2 teriakan gaje dari sebuah rumah yang tidak kecil tidak sedang ataupun tidak besar (Lenka: Lha?! Berarti apa donk?) Sang gadis berambut blonde dengan ponytail panjang mengepel rumahnya dengan tekun "Ada apa ibu? Kakak?" gadis itu menunduk.

"Cepet bersihkan kamar ibu!" perintah sang ibu.

"Bersihin sepatu Miku-nee!" sang kakak a.k.a Miku ikut memerintah.

"Bersihin rumah!" "Rapiin baju!" perintah mereka bersamaan.

"Heeeh!? Males!" tapi sang cindelenka menolak pemirsa. (Usagi: *ngakak*)

"Mati kau cindelenka!" sang ibu tiri menyiapkan tuna beku, sementara sang kakak menyiapkan negi attack(?)

"Ibu! Kakak! Kalau nyuruh satu satu donk!" Bentak cindelenka (Usagi: Cinderella apa ini? All: *ngakak*)

"Ga! Ini keperluan mendadak щ(OAOщ) !" sang kakak pun guling guling dilantai(?). karena itu, cindelenka mengaktifkan senjata rahasianya! JURUS 10 TANGAN! Dengan dibantu mama lemot!

"Cepat!" sang ibu berteriak dan cindelenka menangis bawang merah (akane: bawang Bombay udah mainstream#plaaak) cindelenka menjawab "Baik bu" sambil membersihkan rumah, kamar Luka, sepatu Miku, dan rapiin baju. Sang ibu hanya marah marah "Cepat! Ibu ada tasmiyahan anak sebelah!" (All: *ngakak to the max*).

Tiba tiba… Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"Hiyaaaa! Kagebunshin no jutsu(?)" seru cindelenka OOT plus OOC.

"Masuuuuuuk~" jawab sang ibu sambil dangdutan(?). ternyata tamunya adalah pengawal dari istana! Sang ibu pun berhenti dangdutan.

"Ya ampyuuuun, ada apa nak kerumah ini? Badai apa yang membawa nak kesini?" tanya(baca: teriak) sang ibu dengan nada eksotis(?).

Cindelenka pun datang… "Eh! Ada apa ini?!" …dan syok "Apakah kamu tersesat?" tanya cindelenka di saat yang ga tepat banget.

"Permisi nek~ saya mau memberikan undangan ulang tahun pangeran shota" jawab sang pengawal, padahal dalam hatinya menjerit 'Daheell! Keluarga absurd apa lagi ini!'

Tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari istana "Gue gak shotaaaaa! Ta...ta…ta" (Karen: menggema kisahnya)

"Pangeran shota?" sang ibu bertanya dengan muka polos #plaaak. "Cindelenka! Siapkan minuman" teriak sang ibu yang sudah sadar dari kepolosannya #doubleplaak.

"Hee?! Pangeran itu?! Pangeran yang itu?! Beneran?! Eh? Iyaa!" cindelenka pun ngacir ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Cindelenka! Cepat minumannya!" teriak sang ibu. "iyaaa!" sang cindelenka menggunakan sistem nyebut dia membatin 'Hell! Ibu absurd! Baru jalan sedetik, udah ditagih! Ga sabaran benget sih!' ia pun menyajikan minumannya "Ini minumannya"

Sang kakak tiri yang perannya sangat sedikit, akhirnya angkat bicara "Ada apa?" sayang sekali tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Silahkan bawa seluruh anak anda ke istana, itu aja, buay!" sang pengawal pun nyacir dari rumah absurd itu.

"Pesta dansa ya?" tanya sang kaka tiri. Luka dan cindelenka hanya mengangguk. "Aku mau latihan goyang itik dulu~" seru sang kaka OOT (Akane: *ngakak*)

"Ibu.." cindelenka menatap ibunya dengan puppy eyes "boleh ikut gak, aku?"

Tapi sang ibu telah mempelajari jurus baru supaya gak kemakan puppy eyes cindelenka yang mematikan "Cindelenka gak boleh ikut!" jawab sang ibu tsundere#plaaak.

Sementara sang kaka mengeluarkan kata kata sepedas maichong(?) "Heeh?! Liat wajah kamu dong! Babu kayak kamu tuh ga cocok dibawa ke pesta dansa!"

Sang ibu pun menarik Miku "Miku~ ayo siap siap" mereka pun bersiap siap ke pesta kecuali cindelenka.

"Ya udah… kalau gitu aku jaga rumah sambil nontin anime aja ya~? XD" tanya cindelenka, ternyata oh ternyata, sang cindelenka itu otaku!

"Cindelenka! Ibu sita lappynya dulu! Biar kaga nonton anime~" jawab sang ibu (Michi: zaman Cinderella udah ada laptop XD) "Jaga rumah ya?!" teriak sang ibu dari luar (Lenka: ndak habis tu suara? Teriak terus!)

~SKIP pesta dansa~

Miku udah nyampe di pesta dansa dan sekarang lagi goyang itik disitu, meninggalkan ibunya…

"Miku! Tungguin emakmu yang cuocok badae ini!" teriak sang ibu a.k.a Luka. "NUOOOOOO! Ya udah! Nanti aku mau ke AFA aja!" teriak cindelenka dari rumah(?).

"Lu ke AFA, gue penggal pala mu!" teriak Miku dari pesta, dengan nada yandere sambil ngasah pisau.

Sementara di istana, sang pangeran keliling istana dari atas amp eke bawah buat nyari gadis yang cocok untuk jadi pasangan dansanya (All: *cengo* ga capek tuh?)

"WAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SAPE YANG MAU DANSA AMA GUEEEE?!" teriak sang pangeran meratapi nasibnya (Karen: pangerannya hobi teriak XD)

Miku melihat sang pangeran dengan horror "GUE GAK YURI!" ia pun lari terbirit birit. Sementara sang pangeran pundung karena dikira cewek. Luka mengikuti Miku dan bertanya "Miku?! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Miku Menjawab dengan muka polos "lari dari pangeran" #plaaak.

Sementara itu… sang cindelenka merenung dikamar sambil motong bawang merah "Kenapa? Kenapa aku ga boleh pergi?" dia pun menangis tersedu sedu. Ia pun meratapi nasibnya "padahal gue mau ketemu kaname…" *cindelenka dihajar reader habis habisan* XDDD

Ibu peri pun mendatangi sang cindelenka yang galau. Cindelenka yang melihat ibu peri hanya bisa menangis "Hiks… kaname …hiks" ibu peri menatapnya horror 'ngapain lu menangisi pacar gue?'

Sang Cindelenka pun memohon agar dapat mendatangi pesta tersebut, sebelum sang ibu peri menjawab, dengan gajenya muncul lampu minyak lima watt(?) dari kepala cindelenka "Oh iya! Kan aku punya dress yang kujahit sendiri di loteng!" cindelenka ngacir ke loteng dengan kekuatan inhuman (atau memang ia inhuman?) meninggalkan ibu peri yang cengo.

Setelah sang cindelenka turun, ia memarahi ibu peri "Ibu peri! Kau telat munculnya!" entah apa karena ibu perinya anak baek atau ke-baka-a, ia hanya menjawab "E-eh?! Rin telat munculnya!"

Cindelenka pun meratapi bajunya yang udah bolong digigiti tikus "eh iya, Ibu peri mau ke A-maksud saya, maukah anda menyulap baju pesta saya?" mohon cindelenka dengan puppy eyes.

Sang ibu peri udah mempelajari jurus yang dipelajari Luka, tapi ia belum selevel(?) Luka, jadi ia sedikit termakan puppy eyes maut ala cindelenka. "berani membayar berapa anda?" sang ibu peri meminta uang muka#plaaak alias upah.

"Saya berani membayar dengan negi curian dari Miku-nee!" jawab cindelenka dengan semangat 45! Yey! #plaaak.

"Kurang cukup! Sejak kapan Rin si peri baek suka negi coba?! Pake permata jeruk dong!" tolak ibu peri dengan 'lembut'.

"Ini" cindelenka memberikan permata jeruk yang diragukan asal dan keberadaannya(?). sang ibu peri menatap permata jeruk itu dengan tajam, ia meragukan keaslian benda mahal bentuk jeruk itu.

Meanwhile di istana…

"WHAT! SIAPA YANG NYOLONG PERMATA GUA!" sang pangeran yang hobinya teriak dari sononya, membanting seluruh isi kamarnya, soalnya itu permata untuk meminang calon pengantinnya kelak.

Balik ke cindelenka…

"Siiip, mana gaunnya" tanya sang ibu peri, cindelenka cemberut "Lo sulap lah". "Oh iya" jawab ibu peri dengan watados, ia pun menyulap dress cindelenka.

"Kereta kudanya jangan lupa ya!" seru cindelenka dengan pose diimut imutkan padahal kaga imut#plaaak.

"Ga usah, jalan kaki saja biar sehat" jawab ibu peri dengan muka be-te. 'ibu peri ndak modal!' pikir cindelenka. Mereka pun berjalan kaki nyampe istana, dengan sang cindelenka yang masukdi gerbang dengan gaya nye-low dan ibu peri yang ngekor cindelenka di belakang.

Tapi sang pengawal menghadang…

"Peri dilarang masuk!" larang pengawal dengan gaya penjaga gawang.

"Eh! Kaitocchi, hidoii-ssu!" sang ibu peri pun manyun 10 centi(?) (akane: *merasa salah fandom*).

Tiba tiba sang pangeran mendatangi tkp…

"WAHAII IBU PERI YANG KAWAII NAN YAHUUUDD~ SINI DONG~" seru pangeran a.k.a Len dengan mata lope lope.

"Watashi?" ibu peri bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara si cindelenka menghindar ala ninja atau menggunakan jurus misdirection. "Bagaimana dengan nasib hamba, yang mulia" nangis sang ibu tiri dengan gaje.

"Oh~ Rin~" seru sang pangeran, ga banget. Tapi ibu peri malah blushing dan kabur "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" sementara sang cindelenka ngumpet di ruang harta pangeran.

"Yaelah, malah ngajaki main petak umpet" kata pangeran sambil sweatdrop. "Ibu perinya kabuuuuuuur! Gebuki!" entah kenapa sang ibu peri bersorak sorai gaje.

"Dimana kau pujaan hatiku" nyanyi pangeran. 'yaelah, ni malah nyanyi' batin ibu tiri

Sementara sang cindelenka…

"Waooo! Disini full of doujin yaoi! Jangan jangan tu pangeran fundanshi lagi!" cindelenka pun membuka satu doujin "Lenka anak baik, Cuma mau mastiin si pangeran itu fudanshi ato yaoi betulan" ia pun membuka satu doujin…

"Cindelenka! Ibu ikut ngumpet(?) dong" tiba tiba datang ibu tiri ngumpet. "KYAAAA! Ini doujinshi Akakuro!" teriak cindelenka fansgirling, ibu tirinya yang nontabenya penyuka Akakuro langsung mendatangi cindelenka "Mana mana"

Mari beralih ke petak umpet Gaje..

"Kyaaa!" ibu peri hampir terkena lampu yang jatoh, tapi di selamatkan sang pangeran "Daijoubu, my sweety fairy?" "D-daijoubu…"

Sang pangeranpun menghela nafas "Yokatta nee" ia pun memeluk sang ibu peri, yang dipeluk pun hanya bisa blushing di tempat, mereka pun saling jatuh cinta.

Sementara…

"Ibu peri… di mana jodohku!" Miku menangis meratapi dirinya yang ditengah hutan akibat lari dari pangeran jejadian

"Aku mencarimu! Kau harus balik ke pesta!" tiba tiba sang pengawal menemukan Miku. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dibawah cahaya bulan#eaaaaaaaa.

"Miku…" "Kaito…"

Dan mereka semua bahagia selamanya! Ibu peri menikah dengan sang pangeran, Miku berpacaran dengan Kaito sang pengawal istana, dan cindelenka yang baikan dengan ibu tirinya gara gara doujinshi Akakuro (Apa apaan ini?)

**.**

**The end~**

**.**

**Aka bacot side**

**Halo! Gimana? Gajekah? Ajaibkah? Oh iya! Inget ini drabble, jadi ceritanya masih lanjut! Next chapter is Snow white gaul! Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena aka menambahkan MikuxKaito a.k.a KakatirixPengawal. Habis aka ngerasa ga adil kalau hanya ibu perinya yang jatuh cinta! Sekali lagi mohon maaf (terlebih -a) dan bagi yang mau ngusul silahkan lewat review atau PM.**

**Arigatou untuk minna yang baca, sahabat aka baik yang di ffn ataupun di dunia asli, dan teman segrup aka! So…**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: snow white part 1

**Aka balik! Aka kira bakal sedikit yang review, ternyata lumayan banyak. Arigatou minna! Apa lagi yang sekaligus nge-fav, aka bahagiaaaa *ngacir* *balik lagi* Oh iya, karena ni cerita snow whitenya panjang jadi jadi 2 part (dan aka ndak mau hilang beberapa karakter, betulan! Aka cek 3 kali ndak ada typo, typonya muncul sendiri saat publish) yaudah, ini castnya!**

**Ratu dan penyihir diperankan oleh akanemori**

**Cermin dan 7 kurcaci diperankan oleh Kumo-Usagi**

**Pemburu diperankan oleh Shiroi Karen**

**Snow White diperankan oleh Tsukikoshi Chii (dulu Tsukiyomi Ayaka)**

**Apel diperankan oleh Michi nichi-chi**

**Pangeran diperankan oleh Yamika Shena (atau ShenaYamika)**

**Dan karakter vocaloid adalah:**

**Ratu: Akita Neru (ingin nyoba! Sekedar nyoba doang)**

**Cermin: Akita Nero**

**Pemburu: Kagene Rei**

**Snow white: Kagene Rui (menurut aka sih lebih cocok ke kagene rui..)**

**Pangeran: Lui Hibiki**

**Apel: Ring suzune**

**Kan kisahnya beda… pemerannya juga beda ya… **

**Start!**

**Akanemori no Akaru present:**

**.**

**Dongeng ngaco versi vocaloid**

**Snow white gaul**

**Disc: Vocaloid bukan milik kami**

**.**

**Warning: mungkin Typoo, OOC dan Gaje aja. Bad end(?) dan sedikit rate M (jantung…)**

**.**

**Normal pov:**

Pada zaman dahulu kala.. hiduplah seorang ratu yang sangat ingin mempunyai anak. Keinginan ratu itu terkabul saat musim salju… ia mengandung dan memberi nama anaknya sesuai musim itu… Snow White (akane: salju putih… selera nama yang aneh *dibacok*) namun sayang saat Snow White lahir sang ratu meninggal karena osteoporosis (all: Salah woi!)

Tak lama kemudian, raja pun menikah dengan seorang wanita yang ternyata seorang penyihir jahat, beberapa bulan kemudian raja tersebut meninggal juga. Tinggalah sang Snow White bersama penyihir jahat yang mempunyai cermin ajaibnya yang berupa hape(?).

"Cermin ajaib, siapakah wanita yang tercantik di seluruh jagad raya ini?" tanya sang ratu sambil menatap cermin(Hape)nya dengan pede.

"Anda yang paling cantik cetar membahana yang mulia…" jawab cermin tapi dipotong oleh sang ratu.

"CERMIN PINTAR" Smirk sang ratu, ia pun menunggu lanjutan dari si cermin ajaib.

"..Tapi semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang, eh salah! Maksud saya tapi semua berubah ketika snow white tumbuh semakin besar" jawab sang cermin, cermin pun menyumbat telinganya sebentar.

"APA! SI SNOW WHITE YANG BEKUTU AIR ITU YANG TERCANTIK?! GAK TERIMA!" 'PRANG!' teriak sang ratu itu dengan gak woles sambil membanting gelas yang di tangan kirinya.

Lalu sang pemburu pun datang tergopoh gopoh "Y-yang mulia nape teriak!? Pake mecahin gelas lagi! Kuda gw kabur tuh! Tanggung jawab!" tanya (perintah) sang pemburu.

"Gw gak pe-du-li! Pokoknya lu tangkap tu snow white, Bunuh, Lalu ambil jantungnya, Berikan ke aku! Perintahku absolute! Udah sana cepat bunuh tu anak!" perintah sang ratu, dengan sedikit usiran 'halus'.

"Ya elah, nasib kuda gw gimana?" tanya sang pemburu nyelow. Sang ratu berdecih mendengar pertanyaan pemburu.

"Kan udah gw bilang, gw gak peduli tapi karena gw itu ratu yang (tidak) baik maka, silahkan ambil Josephine tapi bayarnya mahal loh" sang ratu pun berubah menjadi pedagang kuda(?) (Rin: Josephine ku dijual…).

"Iyo wes, ndak usah pake kuda, lupakan soal kuda" sang pemburu cepat cepat kabur, ia tahu betul jika ratu yang jual harganya seperti apa mahalnya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, panggilkan dayang untuk membereskan pecahan gelas ini, gw gak mau terluka. Kau tau apa akibatnya jika melanggar kan?" ancam sang ratu dengan gunting.

"Sip bro! A-ano, yang mulia bukan Akashi" kata sang pemburu mengingatkan.

"Saya pacar Akashi! Sewot? Masalah buat gw getoh?! Sekarang juga kerjakan!" perintah sang ratu dengan nggak nyelow.

"Woles yang mulia… nah apa yang mulia bakal berikan kalo gw bisa ngebunuh tuh si salju putih?" tanya sang pemburu minta upah mirip dengan ibu peri kemaren.

"Apa yang lu mau?" tanya sang ratu dengan muka polos yang sekali lagi seperti ibu tiri kemaren.

"Gw mo nikahin snow white. Boleh?" tanya pemburu dengan nada mirip penjual di pasar sebelah.

"Hmm… ga, gimana klo doujin yaoi?" tanya sang ratu menawar.

"Ga mau! Nanti diambil si Nero!" tolak pemburu. Ternyata sang Hp itu fudanshi pemirsah XD !

Karena ketakutan sang snow white pun lari kedalem hutan… tiba tiba sang snow white berseru "EH! JANTUNG GW KETINGGALAN!" Ia pun balik untuk mengambil jantungnya(?) lalu lari lagi dari istana

Kembali ke ratu dan pemburu…

"Ck, dia pergi, cepat kejar dia!" decih sang ratu, ia takut pacarny— Salah! Maksudnya dia takut si snow white berhasil kabur.

"WOKEH!" Sang pemburu pun mengejar snow white

Sayangnya hutan itu angker… Dan sang snow white pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang~ (Usa: salah! | Aka: kan tujuannya memang gak mau pulang ==")

Tiba tiba sang pemburu ada dihadapan snow white (Usa: teleport XD) "Nah, ketangkep lu!" seru pemburu sambil memegang tangan snow white

"Kok ganteng mirip Tsunayoshi…" gumam snow white, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemburu.

'Mana miripnya dengan Tsuna!' batin sang pemburu. "K-kau snow white kan?" tanya pemburu, salting.

"I-iya…" jawab snow white malu malu kucing. "TUNGGU! GW GAK YURIIII!" sang snow white pun ngacir seperti kakak tiri cindelenka kemaren.

Tiba tiba datanglah sang ratu sambil mengingatkan pemburu "lu niat ambil jantungnya apa kagak?"

"Tentu! Aku mau memilikinya… aku mencintainya" jawab Pemburu sambil blushing

"YANG BENER ITU KAU MENANGKAPNYAAA! GROAAAR!" amuk sang ratu sambil membanting meja yang diragukan asal dan keberadaannya.

Tiba tiba terdengar dari istana "SNOW WHITE MILIKKU BAKAAAA!" yang diketahui adalah teriakan sang pangeran.

Snow white(yang dibicarakan) pun berlari ke hutan, ia pun sangat kecapaian gara gara berlari terus. "Fuuuh… capeknyaa…" tiba tiba ia melihat sebuah pondok yang kecil nan imut.

Karena rasa capek yang luar biasa, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ponsok yang mencurigakan itu, Tapi! Setelah masuk ke dalam, pondok itu tidak ada orang sama sekali

"Ga ada orang ye? Yaudah aye tidur!" dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, snow white pun tertidur pulas—

"Grooook! Groook! Nyem… nyemmm… ayam goring…"

—bersama ngorok dan igauannya di sebuah tempat tidur kecil (Rui: *nendang narrator*)

Balik ke Ratu dan Pemburu

"Snow white tunggu!" teriak pemburu (all: telat oi)

"Pokoknya kalau kau tidak memberikan jantungnya, maka jantungmu sebagai gantinya!" teriak sang ratu, namun dihiraukan sang pemburu.

Karena kesal, sang ratu pun melempar pisau tepat ke jantung sang pemburu.

"GWAAAK!" "Lumayan jantung pemburu"

**=Bloody scene automatic skip=**

"Tadaima!" terdengar suara dari depan rumh kerdil itu, ternyata suara itu berasal dari 7 kurcaci pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu~ merah kuning ijo dilangit yang biru~

Setelah ditelusuri oleh agen FBI mama lemot, ternyata merekalah pemelik rumah misterius itu.

"Watdepak! Rumah kita jadi bersih-ssu!"ujar kurcaci berwarna kuning dengan mata cling-cling.

"E-eh! Ada yang tidur di kasurku, b-bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo!" seru kurcaci ijo dengan tsundere (Akane: dasar tsundere… memang benar seharusnya kau peduli -_-)

"banguni aja-ssu!" usul kurcaci berwarna kuning, "Aho! Diakan lagi tidur" jawab kurcaci warna biru tua. Mereka pun bertengkar.

"Bangun! Ini perintah!" perintah kurcaci warna merah. Sementara kurcaci berwarna biru muda hanya diam dan kurcaci ungu makan. Kurcaci merah muda berusaha melerai kurcaci kuning dan biru tua.

"HE!? APA YANG TERJADI!? APAKAH INI… ANAK GUE!? NAPE MUKANYA TUA SEMUA!?" teriak snow white gak nyelow.

"Bukan! Lo aja yang seenak jidat masuk rumah kami!" marah kurcaci merah, mau nyodongi snow white gunting. Untung ada kawan kawannya disitu.

"Ni orang kecil banget?! Hey, lo kemanain si pemburu?" tanya snow white.

"Kecil dari hongkong! Aku ini tingginya 182 tau!" ujar kurcaci ijo tak terima. "Ciuss? Miapah?" tanya snow white gaul.

"tinggi dalam ukuran kurcaci" ujar kurcaci berwarna biru tua.

"Kau siapa!? Beraninya memasuki rumah kami! Cepat jelaskan identitasmu! Ini perintah!" 'ckriss ckriss' perintah kurcaci berwarna merah sambil menodongkan gunting.

"Namaku… namaku… SIAPA NAMAKU!?" teriak snow white histeris karena Amnesia#plaaak.

Tiba tiba meluncur gunting merah yang berasal dari kurcaci merah "Jangan main main!" ucap kurcaci merah dengan dark aura.

"Yang kuingat aku adalah… istri kuroko" ucap snow white dan dihadiahi deathglare oleh kurcaci biru muda (akane: kuroko OOC!)

"Aku tidak mempunyai istri kok" jawab si kurcaci biru muda, ia tiba tiba menghilang menggunakan jurus misdirection. Padahal ngumpet di laci(?) aja.

"dan… mantan pacar Akashi" lanjut snow white

"Kau siapa?" tanya kurcaci merah dengan aura hitam dan deathglare. Tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari istana.

"Akashi itu Pacarku!" ternyata sang ratu…

"Aku…" snow white menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mereka pun menatap snow white dengan kesal.

"Aku…"

**.**

**=Bersambung=**

**.**

**Gimana? Ngegantung? Hahahaha… sengaja *diinjek reader* tenang! Sesuai note diatas! Ada part 2 nya! Tinggal publish, aka tunggu review baru nanti selasa publish… itu pun kalo sempet… *diinjek lagi* oke balas review! Sebelum itu Aka minta usul buat chap 4 enaknya dongeng apa lagi? Polling!**

**3 anak babi dan serigala**

**Sleeping beauty**

**Little riding hood**

**Alice in wonderland**

**Dan dongeng lain**

**Cyber Keju-ma:**

**Ren-kun merusuh! Terima kasih udah ngakak(?) dan mereview! Review lagi ya! Udah sembuh kan? Maaf pendek. **

**Michi nichi-chi:**

**Naka-nee mereview! Hola! Tul tuh hasil RP! Typo ya… maaf… semoga disini ga ada typo lagi! Arigatou for review~ maaf pendek**

**Kumo-Usagi:**

**HAI USA-CHUAAAN! Banyak juga yang bilang ngakak, syukurlah, aka kira bahasanya kaku! Dan ini dia snow whitenya! Maaf Cuma setengah m(_ _)m review lagi ya, ndak maksa… maaf pendek dang a ada unsure akakuro**

**Kuro Rei-chan:**

**Ngakak?! Arigatou! Aka baca ulang juga ngakak kok! Dan rasanya kayak apa? Arigatou udah review! Sekali lagi arigatou! Huweee maaf pendek**

**Shiroi no Hikari:**

**Wuo! Ada yang ngakak lagi! Arigatou! Maaf chapter ini nggak begitu lucu, aka ngebut buatnya, vote ya! Maaf pendek lagi**

**Shiroi Karen:**

***lirik ke atas* shiroi *lirik ke bawah* shiroi… ck ck. Karen pangeran flamboyan dari negeri api! Kok ngeblush!? Apa Karen-chi itu sebenarnyaa…. *diinjek Karen* he? Pemburu nista, cek! Snow white banyak maunya, cek! Apel playboy? Ngga lengkap tuuuh! *niru iklan b*ng2* apa lumayan lama updatenya? Maaf pendek.**

**Kurone Ryu:**

**THANKS. FOR. REVIEW. PLEASE. VOTE! Kok FG? Maaf pendek.**

**U know it's me:**

**Siapa loh? Gw gk kenal? *didamprat* author humor? Chalice ama nova-chan ga ada disini tuh, jangan jangan *ngelirik kunti* HIIIY! Karen-chi sih iya sama yang lain #digiling. Maaf pendek.**

**ShenaYamika:**

**Meranin aja sambil hadap tembok ada yang nonton kok *digiling mb sadako* XD. Apel-kyun part depan! Siapin popcorn saat liat apel playboy a.k.a okaa-san *diinjek Naka* please Vote! Oh iya maaf pendek.**

**Kuroshi Chalice:**

**Haha bener, ini tulisannya keren *tawa nada datar* #plak. Yep! Akakurooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Lenka Luka: Kami bukan pedagang doujin kurobas! Tapi kalau kami jadi pun paling nggak dijual *mewetkan lidah* #plaaak.**

**Yuppo! Hidup gahol! Memang beda agar seru! Udah update! Maaf banget ya ceritanya pendek HuEEE**

**Kisafuuma:**

**Abal? Kan udah ada diwarning, ketahuan ga baca ya? Lagi pula aka Cuma ngikuti yang di RP kok. Namanya cindelenka, dimana mana jadi pembantu lah *dibakar lenka* Nih update, Arigatou udah review~ maaf pendek**

**Hikari-lenlen:**

**Gomenne hikari-san, menurut voting di grup Rui lebih cocok ke snow white, udah rambut hitam, pendek lagi. Aka usahain chap 4 RinLen deh. Maaf juga update siput (?) Vote ya agar ada rin lennya! Maaf pendek ceritanya!**

**Hikari Kengo:**

**Maklum lah.. wong pemerannya sama sama fujo suka akakuro lagi! Yosh makasi udah review Ke-ngo-kuuuun! Maaf pendek.**

**Renata29:**

**Ehem… aka gak imut ga cantik pula… tapi makasih yaaaa *senyum senyum gaje* ada beberapa syarat jika mau ikut yaitu memiliki akun Whatsapp, kalau punya konfirmasi ke Mitoshi koro(kenapa? Dia adminnya), kalau sudah sekali lagi minta konf Michi nichi-chi(kenapa? Dia admin grup RP) lalu jeng jeng! Ikut deh! Makasih reviewnya! *bungkuk* maaf pendek.**

**Yami Nova:**

**NOVA-CHAAAAAN#plaaak. Memang… cinde yang aneh apa lagi apaan tuh ibuperixpangeran (Yuuya: lu kan yang nulis BAKAne!) arigathanmakasi! Eh! Gimana tulisannya sih nova-chan? *dilindes* maaf penndek.**

**Chang Kagamine:**

**Whua akhirnya dikau review! (lebay) pada ngakak semua, aka mau bangun rumah sakit khusus orang ngakak tak tertahankan! KaiMiku yaa… pikirannya sempat Mikuo x Miku. Tapi akhirnya ini juga… sigh… arigatou reviewnya~ maaf pendek.**

**Higuchi Miko:**

**Maaf, kali ini lain miku.. diusahakan nanti Miku deh… arigatou udah review! Eh, anda juga fav saya ya? Pokonya arigatou ya! Maaf pendek.**

**Tsukiyomi Ayaka:**

**Wkwkwkwk akhirnya yuri juga sama Naka-nee *dilindes* ga mau Kaito? Kalau gitu noh! *nunjuk meito, dell, piko ,dll* arigatou udah review Yaa-chaaan! Maaf pendek.**

**WoW! Buseet! Banyak! Arigatou minna! Aka senang! Sebenarnya aka rencananya mau publish kemarin, berhubung kemarin ffnnya rusak jadi… Ok sampe jumpa chap selanjutnya! Dan…**

**.**

**Mind to review and vote please!**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: snow white part 2

**Akane back! Hueeee… sinyalnya ngajak battle jadi baru di publish sekarang *nangis dan curcol* masih ingat saya? Pastilah, baru kemaren ngepublish -..-**

**Soreja~ lanjut aja ya~ bales reviewnya nanti kalau sempat *dibunuh* maksudnya nanti dibawah**

**.**

**Akanemori no akaru present:**

**Dongeng ngaco versi vocaloid**

**Snow white gaul part 2**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya kita**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC, dan gila =,=**

**.**

**[Normal pov]**

"Aku… Banci taman lawang cyiin~" seru Snow white dengan gaya gakupo. Para kurcaci pun pada ber-GUBRAK ria.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? B-bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo!" tanya Kurcaci hijau dengan gaya Tsundere.

Bukannya hiraukan, sang Snow white malah bernyanyi "Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiiiiii! Aku tengge—"

Tapi nyanyian snow white berhenti karena sebelah sandal jepit yang sudah diselidiki oleh efbiai adalah milik sang ratu.

"Baguslah kalo elu nggak bisa berdiri lagi!" Teriak sang ratu yang sedang dandan menjadi nenek lampir *narrator diinjak*.

Snow white baru mendengar pertanyaan kurcaci karena telinga kanannya belum di _speed up _atau bahasa kasarnya Budek, ia pun menjawab dengan efek di dramatisir

"Aku… Ibuku membenciku dan berniat membunuhku"

"Eeh!? Kasuhan sekali" kata kurcaci pink(?) sambil memeluk snow white, padahal tingginya saja diragukan *narrator dibacok momoi*

"Sudah ya aku mau kerja dulu, dipanggil managerku-ssu" pamit kurcaci Kuning yang entah kenapa pada zaman itu ia jadi model.

"Kami juga pergi dulu, Byeeeeeeeeee" dan kurcaci sisanya pun meninggalkan snow white. Baru pulang sebentar, balik lagi kerja, itulah susahnya jadi kurcaci.

**.**

**Snow white gaul**

**.**

"Moonlight mama lemot!" nyanyi Snow white sampai membikin tetangga marah marah. Tiba tiba ia teringat nasib pemburu yang telah jadi roh.

"Pemburu! Walaupun kau telah tiada, engkau tetap dihatiku…" kata snow white dengan dramatisir (akane: eaaaa… Yaa-chan: snow white puitis)

Sementara rosh sang pemburu pun blushing dan membalas…

"Aku juga… Aku juga tetap melindungimu, snow white…"

Tapi semua berubah saat sang nenek menyerang!

"Ehem… Permisi cuuuuuk" teriak sang nenek kaga woles, snow white yang merasa curiga hanya mengacanginya.

"permisi WOI! CUUUUUUK ADA ORANG KAGA!" Teriak sang nenek karena kebakaran jenggot alias marah #gaadahubungannya.

Sementara sang snow white lagi mendengarkan musik sambil mencuci piring dengan suara maxx—

"Sundark mami jeruk! Yeah!"

—dan jangan lupakan jogetan rianya plus dangdutan dan goyang itik yang TO THE EXTREEMEEE.

"Ah, gaada yang liat" nenek itu pun memajat pagar gara gara di cuekin si snow white. "Azabahasaindonesia houaryuituapa!" nenek itu merapalkan sebuah mantra Gaje.

'WUSH BABLAS ANGINE!'

'Ting tong'

Tiba tiba terdengar suara bel rumah yang amat memekakkan telinga meskipun telah memakai airpon.

"Tunggu Cyiiin~" Snow white pun berlari ke pintu, tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci. Jadi, para kurcaci jadi jadian itu mengurung snow white.

"Yu! Ada apa bro? Pintunya macet! Lewat jendela aja bro!" teriak snow white gak woles plus memakai bahasa gahol.

Tapi betapa mengejutkannya yang didepan pintu bukannya sang nenek tetapi penjual poki gadungan…

"Etto… saya jualan poki, mau beli?" tawar orang itu.

"Siapa lo?" snow white pun loncat lewat jendela dan menemui penjual poki itu "Eyke aman disini"

Setelah melihat lihat poki yang dibawa oleh penjual itu, snow white mengambil satu

"Rui pengen poki rasa pisang" senyum snow white.

"Ini~ hanya lima rebu"

"Ada pisang campur stoberi kaga?" tanya snow white.

"Ini, sepoloh rebu." Penjual itu memberi poki yang dipesen.

"tawar deh… seratu rebu!" tawar snow white dengan begonya.

Sementara itu, para staf panggung lain pada mengusir penjual kaga waras itu, dann—RETAKE!

"Ehem… Snow-chan!" panggil Ratu.

"iye, nape?" tanya snow white sambil makan poki.

"Masih inget gua gak?" tanya sang ratu yang menyamar itu.

"Oh lu! Lu! Eyang tandus ya?" tanya snow white.

"Dulu kita sama sama sekolah di taman lawang(?)" senyum Ratu padahal dalam hatinya 'Durhaka kau, nak!'

"OOH! Gua inget! Lu banci kelas atas kan? Senpaiku kan?" tanya snow white lagi.

"Eiykeee mau ngasihin ini ke cyiin" kata Ratu sekali lagi, dalam hati 'DAHELL!'

"Ha? Sisir?" tanya snow white. "Sisir Bego" jawab ratu datar.

"Rasa apa?" tanya Snow white kepo "Apa sisir rasa cintaku pada dia?" tanya snow white ngebayangi pemburu.

"Rasa pelangi! Eiyke sisirin ya cyin" sang Ratu pun menyisir rambut Snow white, sayangnya rambutnya kependekan hampir ke botak *diinjek*

**=iklan=**

**Baru! Sisir telah hadir dalam berbagai rasa! Siap menemani harimu**

**=Sponsored bai pepsoden=**

Tiba tiba Snow white melakukan Teleport ke dunia Giratina menggunakan kekuatan Dialga.

"Mana tu anak? Hilang gituewh?" sang ratu mencari di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

"Masa bodo, yang penting udah ngilang" seru Ratu.

Sang Ratu pun kesal akan kemenangannya(?) dan teleport ke dunia lain#plaak. Maksudnya istana nya.

Sang Ratu pun galau dan menyusun rencana yang lebih kejam. Sang ratu pun segera keruang bawah tanah dan membuat apel beracun, finally…

APEL-KYUN IS BORN!

"Aku apel, apel beracun terbaik" nyanyi sang apel dengan nada 'aku peta' di dora the exploler (all: *ngelirik ke akane*)

"Apel, aku membutuhkan engkau sebagai alat untuk membunuh snow white" pinta Ratu.

"Baik nek" seru apel yang dapat bonus bogem mentah dari sang ratu "Aku masih muda, BAKA!"

Segera apel itu lompat-lompat ke rumah kurcaci itu yang kebetulan kaga jauh-jauh amat…

"Snow-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ini nenek! Apa kau kangen nenek? Ada apel kesukaanmu loh! Mau coba?" tanya Ratu.

"Nenek! Saya mau apelnya digoreng" pinta snow white yang baru datang dijemput palkia.

Sang ratu pun menggoreng apel itu "Udah kan? Nih makan, apel goreng khusus untuk snow-chan"

"Hmm… saya mau nenek menyediakan apel ini di piring termahal sama minumnya harus sama wine, sama semuanya harus mahal deh!" pinta Snow white banyak maunya.

"Siapa lu siapa gua! Gua lain babu lu tau! Dahell" sang ratu pun naik pitam.

"Lah klo gitu saya gak mau makan apelnya, susah amat" Snow white balas nyolot.

Sang ratu pun marah, mau tak mau snow white pun memakan apel tersebut… tiba tiba ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri alias tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Mati lu gyahaha!" tawa sang ratu dengan nada kemenangan.

Suatu hari … seorang pangeran menumpang lewat karena mencium sebuah bau apel yang kuat dan segera masuk ke pondok para kurcaci itu.

"Apel-kyuuun! Kemana engkau" teriak sang pangeran. Dan cerita menyambung ke servant of evil(?).

"Apel-kyuuuun!" sang pangeran menangis meratapi kepergian sang apel.

"dia sudah tenang dialam sana" hibur sang ratu "Biarkan dia tersenyum di alam sana"

Mari kita menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta dengan birama 4/4 jatuh pada ketukan ke empat. Tanpa sadar mereka semua telah melupakan sang tokoh utama.

"SAYA BISA BANGUN SENDIRI DENGAN APELL EMAS ITU! HAHAHA! Rasakan itu nenek yang gak jelas!" sontak snow white terbangun.

"Lho, kamu siapa?" tanya ratu yang dalam masa amnesia.

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!

"Dengaaaaaaaan seluruh apel dibumi—"

Dan pada akhirnya, snow white menjadi millioner berkat apel emas dan ratu hidup bahagia bersama cerminnya, sedangkan sang pangeran meratapi nasib cintanya, yaitu apel-kyun..

Dengan gajenya, mari kita tutup adegan SW hancur ini

**.**

**=The end!=**

**.**

**Sumpah! Lebih hancur daripada Cindelenka! QAQ maaf mengecewakan QAQ oh iya, anda masih bisa poling sampe sekarang lo! Aka tunggu polling kalian. Special thanks buat Chitanda Kyoko atau Julia yang udah mau gantiin snow white! Sesi balas review~**

**Kuro Rei-chan:**

**Akashi itu harus ada!**

**Soal jantung itu anggap aja keajaiban dunia ke 8 -_-. Boleh pollingnya dihitung ya. Akkun ya… mirip… oke, boleh kok. Ini udah lanjut! Arigatou XD**

**Tsukiyomi Ayaka:**

**Yaa-chan! Kenapa kau tidak memakai akunmu! Pemburu disini~ *dilempar* sayang aka berkehendak lain -_- *ditebas* udah lanjut! Arigatou XD**

**AoiMidori30 KawaiIcchan:**

**Wah! Ganti penname lagi? Sekarang pennamenya tambah susah -_-. Lucu? Arigatou! Rpnya siang malah aka ndak ada, aka on nya sekitar jam limaan gitu, sore sore. Ganbatterimasu!**

**Shiroi no Hikari:**

**Hehe, namanya juga Snow white gaul, harus gaul lah! Kalau Akashi dan kuroko… MUST! POKOKNYA AKAKURO HARUS ADAAAA! UOOOOO! *gila stadium ujung tanduk(?)* oh itu, aka tau kok. Sayang nya Little riding hood sepertinya kebanyakan peran… arigatou!**

**ShenaYamika:**

**Mou! Mikacchi juga jahat! Masa akacchi dimarahi sih? *nangis Bombay* plotnya kebanyakan, tapi di chap ini apel-kyun ada walau dikit. Ni udah sabtu! Jam 23.10 itu masih hari sabtu kan? Yosh! Arigatou :3**

**Hikari kengo:**

**Apa perlu kurobasnya kudikitin ya? Pada nanya itu semua… Akashi kejam tapi berhati malaikat! Kyaa! (Yuuya: malaikat ndasmu!) disini muncul… siiip! Polling Alios in— maksud saya, alice in musicland! Udah lanjut! Arigatou!**

**Cyber keju-ma:**

**Telat sekali Ren-kun! Masih lanjut! Arigatou!**

**Kurone Ryu:**

**Sayangnya nasib berkata lain, ini menggantung banget akhirnya. Yaaa! Tapi arwahnya berkeliaran kok! Tenang saja! Lempar dadu ya… pak bum cis! Jadilah Alice in musicland masuk polling! Ini udah lanjut Ryu-chan! Arigatou!**

**Yami Nova:**

**Novacchi! *nimpuk nova* Iyaaaa, itu takdir buat snow white, paling cantik tapi gak sempurna! XDD. Usulnya ndak bisa diterima, mengingat peran cermin dikit, maksudnya 'Normal' apa normal? Fufufufu. Udah lanjut, Arigathankasi udah review novacchi!**

**Hikari-lenlen:**

**Ga papa kok ^w^**

**Ok votenya diitung! Makasih Hika-san! Aka terharu membaca reviewmu! Anda memerhatikan aka ya! Ini udah apdate Arigatou!**

**Higuchi Miko:**

**Ini udah lanjut, semoga lebih ngakak ^w^ arigatou!**

**Shiroi Karen:**

**Kok mati Karen-chi? Makasih walau badmood tapi masih menyempatkan review disini! Aka klo bad mood pasti ngereview gini 'Update! Dah itu aja' dan sejenisnya. **

**Ok!**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**


End file.
